Swartz
Swartz is the leader of the Time Jackers and the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Though he originally appeared to share his cohorts' goal of choosing a new king to replace Oma Zi-O in the future, it is later revealed that Swartrz is the one instigated the rise of Oma Zi-O and was simply using the Another Riders as a means to further along Zi-O's journey into the Demon King. In truth, Swartz is the older brother of Tsukuyomi of the Resistance and both he and his sister are members of a royal family from an alternate timeline. When Tsukuyomi was appointed "Queen" instead of him, Swartz erased her memories and dumped her in the year 2068 in Oma Zi-O's timeline and instigated the events of the series as a means to acquire the Rider powers of Sougo Tokiwa when he is at his strongest and usurp the throne. He also later steals the Rider powers of Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade and uses them to become Another Decade, gaining the power to create alternate worlds where Dark Riders triumphed over their respective Kamen Riders. He was portrayed by Kentarou Kanesaki. History Past Swartz and his little sister Alpina were both members of a royal family from an alternate timeline who could control time. However, after Alpina was chosen to become Queen instead of Swartz, Swartz erased his sister's memories and sent her to the time of Oma Zi-O, where she was found by the Resistance and given the code name "Tsukuyomi". 2009 Traveling to April 24, 2009, Swartz caused the bus accident that killed both Sougo Tokiwa's and Hiryu Kakogawa's parents. He then abducted all the children aboard the bus to bring them to the Day of Oma where the world was being destroyed by the Dai Mazines. After a young Sougo awakens his time powers to save Hiryu from some rubble and age a Dai Mazine into dust, Swartz tells the boy that it was his destiny from birth to become a king before using his powers to make Sougo think the ordeal was a dream while implanting the desire inside his brain. Swartz would later convince Hiryu that Sougo was responsible for his parents' deaths in order to get him to become Another Zi-O in the future. 2018 Birth of Zi-O While Uhr and Ora are bickering about their recent failure to stop Zi-O, Swartz froze time around them and appeared. Condescendingly offering Uhr chocolate, Swartz tells the two that the events that lead to Oma Zi-O are still in motion and that they must continue with their plans to crown a new king in order to shift the flow of time to their desired world. Swartz then takes his leave and allows time to restart, leaving Uhr frustrated for being looked down upon. Traveling to the year 2011, as Kamen Rider Fourze was battling the Scorpion Zodiarts, Swartz approached a boy named Ryuichi Sakuma and offers him the Fourze Anotherwatch. The boy accepts and Swartz places it inside of him, turning him into Another Fourze. As Geiz was running through the city chasing after Hayase, Swartz froze time and greeted him. Using telekinesis to lift Geiz up in the air, Swartz warns him not to interfere with the Time Jackers' plans but Geiz refuses and, in response, Swartz drops him, sending him plummeting downward. However, before Geiz can hit the ground he is rescued by Woz. Observing this, Swartz wonders if Geiz and Woz are working together and decides to get rid of Geiz another time. Following Another Wizard's defeat, Sworz approached Uhr and Ora as they were going back and forth on whose fault it was for the Another Rider's failure. Sworz noted to the two that Oma Zi-O had conquered time by pursuing his desires and never being in doubt of his destiny to become king, causing Ora to realize they needed to begin choosing people with an actual desire to become king. Sworz would later create Another Gaim in 2013 by giving the Gaim Anotherwatch to Asura. Sworz and Ora also met with Geiz to convince him to join their side, telling him that they both shared the goal of bringing down Oma Zi-O. Sworz also revealed to Geiz that he was the one who created Another Gaim. Geiz contemplates their offer and decides to follow them temporarily. As he was meeting with his fellow Time Jackers in a bar, the three were approached by Woz, who sought to ally with them. Uhr was hostile towards him and Ora thought it could be a trap, but Sworz noted that Woz was acting away from Sougo and his friends. Nevertheless, Sworz asks Woz why they should ally, to which Woz states that they all have the shared goal of stopping Geiz Myokoin from altering time any further, convincing them to ally with him. 2019 Day of Oma Discovering the Kikai Ridewatch, a small woodland parasite, Sworz forces Uhr to use it to become Another Kikai in order to test its power. He also has Ora fake a betrayal of the Time Jackers in order to obtain the password for Another Kikai so they can control it. Sworz later approached Hiryu Kakogawa, the boy whose parents' deaths Sworz had caused, and, having convinced Hiryu that Sougo was responsible for his parents' deaths, gets him to accept the Another Zi-O Ridewatch in order to take revenge against Sougo. After White Woz lost his Miridewatch and ability to become a Kamen Rider, he met with Sworz. White Woz comments that he will have to follow Sworz's actions more closely now, but Sworz simply tells him that he did not ask for his opinion. After White Woz chooses to side with the Time Jackers, Sworz supplies him with the Blade Anotherwatch, which White Woz used on Amane Kurihara to turn her into Another Blade. Following Another Blade's defeat, Sworz met with Uhr and Ora in a coffee shop. Uhr asks Sworz what he has been up to but Sworz ignores the question, simply remarking that more Ridewatches will be collected now that Sougo Tokiwa has gone through Oma's Day and still has a desire to become king. Ora then states that doesn't sound good, but Sworz assures that his plans are still going on. Road to the King As Uhr and Ora are meeting a bar, Swartz appears to them and informs them that they are not needed for his new plan. Swartz later observes the Another AgitΩs as they are attacking the G3 team and turning them into more Another AgitΩs. As an Another AgitΩ is attacking Tsukuyomi, she somehow pauses time to freeze the monster, surprising Swartz. Intrigued by this new development, Swartz decides to "test" Tsukuyomi again. Swartz walks up Tsukuyomi as she is seated a bench and comments that she must be troubled by her new power, but Tsukuyomi tells him it has nothing to do with him. However, Swartz states that it does and sends Another Agito to attack Tsukuyomi again, telling Tsukuyomi to show him her power again. As Tsukuyomi is fleeing from the Another Rider, Swartz notes that "Tsukuyomi" is just an alias and asks her for her real name, but Tsukuyomi tells him she doesn't know. Noting that she must have lost her memory, Swartz tells her it would be better if she did not remember. As Tsukuyomi is knocked to the ground, Shouichi Tsugami shows and transforms into Kamen Rider Agito to fight the Another Rider. However, the other Another AgitΩs sired by the original Another Rider soon show up to reinforce it. Swartz then approaches Agito and reveals he created the Another AgitΩs in order to lure the original Agito out so he could obtain his power before sending the Another AgitΩs to attack Agito. While Agito initially manages to fight the Another Riders off, Uhr and Ora intervene and capture Tsukuyomi, distracting Agito and allowing the Another Agitos to gain the upper hand. Swartz tells the other Time Jackers he did not ask for their support, but they respond that Swartz's plan wasn't very effective to begin with. As Heure harvests the power of Agito to create the Agito Ridewatch, Tsukuyomi instinctively freezes time on everyone present for a short while, including Swartz. After time unfreezes, Uhr then leaves with the power of Agito. Tsukuyomi asks Swartz if he knows about her past or not, but Swartz does not respond and leaves with Ora. Later on, Swartz was approached by Woz, who wants to discuss Tsukuyomi. Woz asks Swartz if he is trying to turn Tsukuyomi into a Time Jacker, but Swartz states that he was not responsible for Tsukuyomi's time powers. Woz then questions Swartz how Tsukuyomi could have developed time powers if he did not bestow them, as he is the only one who could give out the power, to which Swartz replies that he and Tsukuyomi are "cut from the same cloth". After Ora created Another Kiva, Swartz observed the Another Rider while eating ice cream with Heure, expressing amused when Yuko refused to listen to Ora and threw a manhole cover at her. However, Swartz diverted his attention when he sensed the arrival of a powerful entity from space, Kamen Rider Ginga. Swartz and the other Time Jackers soon arrived at the site where Ginga's meteor had crashed along with the heroes and Another Kiva. There they witnessed Ginga emerge and launch attacks at everything in site, overwhelming Zi-O Trinity. With Ginga's presence posing a thorn to both sides, Swartz, Uhr and Ora approach Sougo and his friends as they are walking through a sewer and propose an alliance to defeat Ginga, though he secretly planned to take Ginga's powers for himself. They then go to Yuko to convince her to join as well. Complimenting Yuko on her beauty, Swartz asks her for her assistance in stopping Ginga, to which Yuko agrees if everyone present kneels before her. Swartz complies, forcing Ora to kneel with everyone else. Despite this, Yuko still refuses to help, saying she will just ignore Ginga. Swartz angrily protests, only for Yuko to tell him she didn't ask for his opinion, amusing Uhr. Swartz and the Time Jackers later work with Woz to take down Ginga. After dark cloud emerges in the sky, Ginga becomes immobile due to being powered by the sun. However, after the clouds clear, Ginga awakens again and fights off both the Time Jackers and Kamen Riders. Yuko also attempts to attack Ginga, but she is overpowered by the extraterrestrial Kamen Rider. However, her distraction provides an opening for a triple Rider Kick, with which the three Kamen Riders use to defeat Ginga. Ginga then flees to space in a beam of light, leaving behind some of his essence which becomes a Miridewatch. Swartz takes the Miridewatch but Woz swoops it out of his hand with his scarf and leaves to fight Another Kiva. When a new wave of Worms emerged from a meteorite that crashed into Earth, Swartz observed Tsukuyomi use her time powers to rescue a mother and her child from being crushed by some falling rubble, noting that her time powers were becoming stronger and that her "awakening" would be soon. Tsukasa Kadoya then appears behind Swartz and asks what he means, but Swartz simply tells Tsukasa to "keep playing detective". Tsukasa replies that he certainly will find out the relationship between Swartz and Tsukuyomi. After Uhr recovered the Ginga and Fourze Ridewatches, which had previously been stolen by Another Kabuto and a Worm imitation of Shun Kageyama, Swartz took the Ridewatches from him to give to the Kamen Riders so they could use them destroy the colossal meteor of Worms that was about to collide with Earth. Swartz later finds Tsukasa and Tsukuyomi in the year 2058 investigating the truth behind Tsukuyomi. After knocking out Tsukasa, Swartz gives Tsukuyomi the Fourze and Ginga Ridewatches, telling Tsukuyomi to go back to the current timeline and deliver them to Sougo and Woz so they could destroy the Worm meteor. He then comments that when the King of Time's power and her power unite, it will commence a brand new era before returning to the current timeline. As Tsukuyomi used her time powers to freeze the Worm meteor so Woz GingaFinaly could destroy it, Swartz stated that it was fine that she was becoming stronger because she was his precious younger sister. After Zi-O successfully obtains the power of all the previous main Heisei Kamen Riders and becomes GrandZi-O, Swartz alters the timeline to create a new present where Hiryu Kakogawa emerged as Oma Zi-O in 2019 and everyone excluding Woz, the Time Jackers, Hiryu Kakogawa, Daiki Kaito and Tsukasa Kadoya lost their memories of Sougo. This timeline is ruled with an iron fist by none other than Hiryu Kakogawa himself. In the new timeline, Swartz and the other Time Jackers alongside Woz served Hiryu, who had evolved into Another Zi-O II. He entrusts Ora with the duty of standing by the new King. Meeting with his subordinates, Sworz commented that since Sougo had obtained more power they shouldn't confront him directly. He then directs Ora to stand by their new overlord, though Ora expresses annoyance at Swartz bossing her around. When Daiki Kaito stormed Hiryu's palace and stole the Another Zi-O II Ridewatch from him, Sworz froze time on Diend and returned the Ridewatch to Hiryu. Sworz then turned his attention to Kaito and unfroze time. Sworz told Kaito that if it was power he sought he would happily give some if he made himself useful and forcibly implanted time powers onto Kaito. With his new powers, Kaito was able to easily steal the GrandZi-O Ridewatch. Swartz later approached Hiryu after he failed to finish off Zi-O II before Sougo was rescued by Geiz. He mockingly asks if Hiryu has lost to Zi-O, to which Hiryu responds that Sougo chose to ran away rather than continue to fight. Swartz then takes notice of Tsukuyomi, but before he can do anything she flees. However, Uhr soon catches her and deliver her to Swartz. After Uhr brings her to Hiryu's castle, Swartz approaches her nad reveals that he and Tsukuyomi are siblings, shocking both Uhr and Tsukuyomi. Swartz then reveals to everyone present that both himself and Tsukuyomi are members of a royal family from an alternate timeline and that he was the one who sent her to the future of Oma Zi-O. Uhr and Ora both voice their protests, but are unable to do anything as Swartz steals both of their time powers before turning his attention to Tsukuyomi. As Swartz steals Tsukuyomi's powers, Woz barges in and tries to stop Swartz but Swartz simply pushes him aside before nabbing the rest of Tsukuyomi's powers. Later, as the Kamen Riders were fighting against Hiryu's army of Another Riders, Swartz confronted Tsukasa Kadoya and froze his time, allowing him to harvest the Destroyer of Worlds' power and derive the Decade Ridewatch from it. Swartz later created Another Drive and sent it after Uhr and Ora. After Zi-O and Geiz defeated Another Drive with the combined power of their Rider Kicks, Swartz appeared before them and transformed into Another Decade before summoning Kamen Riders G4, Fuma, Dark Ghost and Rey to fight them. Swartz's Dark Riders beat back Zi-O and Geiz with their combined power, causing Woz to swoop up the two in his scarf and teleport away. Swartz later confronted Sougo as he was with one of his friends and summoned Katsumi Daido / Kamen Rider Eternal to fight him. Kamen Rider Eternal beat down Sougo, but before he could finish Sougo off Tsukasa arrived and teleported himself and Sougo away with one of his portals. Soon after, Swartz and Eternal were confronted by Michal Minato / Kamen Rider Aqua. As Eternal was fighting Aqua, Aqua used his powers to trap Swartz so Tsukuyomi could take back her time powers from Swartz, but before she could finish Swartz broke free by transforming into Another Decade. Geiz then arrived to assist Tsukuyomi, but Swartz simply teleported him into his Another World so he could summon White Woz in his place to face Tsukuyomi. However, as Another Decade was about to finish off Tsukuyomi, Kamen Rider Woz GingaFinaly appeared and teleported away with Tsukuyomi. Swartz was later approached by Ora, who asked for her time powers back in exchange for having killed Uhr. Swartz obliged her request and restored them, planning on using her as backup. After Black Woz defeated White Woz with the power of GingaFinaly, Swartz summoned White Woz again, and White Woz teleported himself Black Woz and Tsukuyomi to the Another World where Geiz was located. As Sougo and Michal Minato were facing off against Swartz, Swartz had Ora freeze their time. With Sougo frozen, Swartz revealed how he had selected him to be king and triggered his rise into Oma Zi-O so he could steal his power one day. Ora then froze Swartz as well and attempted to stab him, but Swartz blocked her blade with a portal, revealing he had known about Ora's betrayal, before becoming Another Decade and killing her. Turning his attention back to Sougo, Swartz sent Kamen Rider Eternal to fight him, but Sougo used the Zi-O Trinity Ridewatch to transport himself and Eternal to the Another World where Woz and Geiz were, causing Eternal's finisher to destroy the Another World. After Sougo and his friends returned from the Another World, Swartz killed White Woz before he could reveal anymore of his plans. Swartz revealed that not all of the Another Worlds were destroyed and summoned the rest of his Another World Riders to fight Sougo's friends. While Geiz and Woz dealt with the Dark Riders, Swartz became Another Decade to face Zi-O and Kamen Rider Aqua. Aqua attempted to Rider Kick Another Decade, but Another Decade's power overwhelmed Aqua and killed him, creating a downpour of rain. As Sougo grieved over Michal, Swartz revealed that, while he and Sougo could not exist in the same timeline together, destroying him would also get rid of Tsukuyomi, as his axis of time was linked with hers. Swartz then told Sougo he had three paths to choose from, the path of Tsukuyomi, the path of Sougo or the path of Oma Zi-O. His younger version in 2058 When Tsukasa Kadoya brings Sougo and Tsukuyomi back to 2058 to talk to the girl's younger self, a younger Swartz is also present to discuss the circumstances. He states that his world is going to come to an end, but he will prevent it from happening by destroying the other worlds, one by one. Sougo asks how the young Swartz can do such a thing, to which he responds he is going to combine the other worlds into one. As there is a Kamen Rider in each world, when all of the worlds merge, his world will be saved from destruction. After the explanation, he takes the young Alpina with him, but Sougo asks what he would do if Alpina becomes more powerful. He further explains that with Alpina's help, Swartz’s plan can come into fruition a lot more easily. However, the young Swartz outright states that should Alpina become powerful enough to challenge him, he will dump her into another timeline after wiping her memory. Tsukuyomi intends to kill the young Swartz in the year 2058 to end the trouble before it starts, but she is ultimately unable to pull the trigger. Swartz fires an energy blast, also with the intention to kill the girl, only for Tsukasa to step in and take the blast for her, killing himself as a result. Just then, Daiki Kaito also arrives at 2058 via a Dimensional Wall. The young Swartz retreats after dodging a few shots of his Neo Diendriver. Tsukasa is later revived by Daiki's Another Zi-O II Watch. The Final Battle Back in the present day, more and more monsters from various Kamen Rider series emerge and the world is on the verge of destruction. Geiz is trying his best to save as many people as he can. Amidst the chaos, Swartz shows up, transforms into Another Decade to challenge Geiz Revive to a battle. The two fight for a while before Tsukasa comes to help Geiz. In the middle of the fight, Geiz and Tsukasa note that Swartz's timeline will be saved from destruction, but not by Swartz, rather, by his sister Tsukuyomi. The Time Jacker is furious at this statement, and he proceeds to overpower both Geiz and Decade. He prepares a Rider Kick aimed at Geiz, but Geiz suddenly disappears (He is summoned by Zi-O Trinity), much to his surprise. Tsukasa continues the battle, but Swartz stops time and freeze him in place, boasting about being the strongest. However, he is counterattacked by Diend, who has been given time powers by Swartz himself. Despite having to fight two on one, Another Decade still has the upper hand against Decade and Diend. He uses a Dimensional Wall to leave the scene, saying that he will erase Tsukuyomi, alerting Geiz (who has just returned after Zi-O Trinity detransforms). As Mashin Chaser is chasing after Tsukuyomi, trying to kill her, Another Decade stops him, saying that he will finish the job himself. However, Chase suddenly gets in his way, having regained part of his heroic personality, and tries to fight him. Unfortunately, Mashin Chaser is no match for Another Decade, and Swartz kills him with a Rider Kick. With his obstacle gone, Swartz focuses on his sister again. Sougo runs towards the scene, telling Tsukuyomi to pull out her Ridewatch. It is revealed that Sougo has previously travelled to 2068 to give the Tsukuyomi there a blank Ridewatch. Now that the watch has been imbued with a part of Oma Zi-O's power, the present Tsukuyomi gains the power of a Kamen Rider herself. Woz throws her a Ziku-Driver, and she begins her transformation, much to the shock of Swartz. However, rather than attack Swartz, Tsukuyomi instead bowed down on him and pledged to serve him. Laughing, Swartz departed with his sister and later met with her at night to discuss their plans. Swartz questioned Tsukuyomi as to what her goal was, to which Tsukuyomi simply states she seeks to serve him. Becoming Another Decade, Swartz is later confronted again by Sougo, who reveals the Grand Zi-O Ridewatch was restored thanks to Junichiro Tokiwa repairing the Ridewatches. Becoming Grand Zi-O, Sougo summons Build TankTank Form (From Build Episode 35), Drive Type Formula Mantarn (From Drive Episode 23), Ghost Ore Damashii (From Ghost Episode 1), Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 (From Ex-Aid Episode 23), Double CycloneJokerXtreme (From W Episode 32), OOO Tajadol Combo (From OOO Episode 20), Wizard Infinity Style (From Wizard Episode 31), and Gaim Pine Arms (From Gaim Episode 2) to combat Another Decade. In response, Another Decade summoned the Utopia Dopant, N-Daguva-Zeba, Gamedeus, Sagittarius Zodiarts and Kamen Rider Evol to fight Zi-O's Riders. After Swartz's summoned monsters defeat Zi-O's Riders, Swartz fires an attack at Zi-O to finish him off, but Geiz steps in to block the attack, resulting in him being fatally wounded. Angered over Geiz's death, Sougo's Ziku-Driver morphs into the Oma Driver and Sougo transforms into Oma Zi-O. With Sougo now Oma Zi-O, Swartz attempts to absorb the power of Oma Zi-O but only manages to take a small portion before Oma Zi-O's power overwhelms him. Sougo declares that Swartz is not fit to hold the power of the past 20 Riders, but Swartz brags that he still managed to take a piece of it before attempting to teleport away. However, before he can escape, Swartz is stabbed through the back by Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi. Realizing she had only pretended to side with him to find his blind spot, Swartz turns around and knocks Tsukuyomi into a wall, fatally wounding her. Now even more furious after witnessing Tsukuyomi's death, Oma Zi-O performs his finisher on Another Decade. Before the finisher kills Swartz, Tsukuyomi freezes time and tells her brother the world is already hers. Tsukuyomi attempts to comfort her brother, but Swartz tells her to spare him her words before time unfreezes and they are both destroyed. However thanks to Sougo power to alter the time line Swartz is now a teacher working at Sougo's school. Personality Being the oldest member of the three Time Jackers, Swartz sees his fellow Time Jackers as his inferior underlings, and is far much cold, calculating, cruel and callous than Uhr. Unlike his fellow Time Jackers who make deals with people to become Another Riders, Swartz forcibly makes people into becoming Another Riders with no second thought. It was shown that Swartz is incredibly manipulative and cunning, being able to successfully hide his true goal of ensuring Oma Zi-O's rise from his subordinates. Swartz adapts quickly to abnormalities that affect his plan and is willing to temporarily ally with the 9 5 DO crew if it suits his goals, such as when he teamed up with Woz to stop Kamen Rider Ginga or when he gave Tsukuyomi the Fourze and Ginga Ridewatch to give to Sougo and Woz so they could stop the meteors carrying the Worms from colliding with Earth. Despite being a capable schemer, Swartz is not without a fatal flaw—his overinflated ego. This allowed his sister into taking advantage of his grandiose delusions by believing that she betrayed Sougo, only for him to be literally stabbed in the back. Forms KRZiO-Another Decade.png|Another Decade Trivia *Due to his actions to destroy Heisei Kamen Riders' legacy and regardless of killing his own allies to become king, he is considered the most vile and psychopathic antagonist of the Heisei era, perhaps even more psychopathic than Takeshi Asakura (Kamen Rider Ouja) from Kamen Rider Ryuki. Gallery Swartz on his throne.jpg|Swartz seated on Hiryu's throne. Sworz.png Schwartz.png Schwartz Zi-O.png Swartz Last Moments before his death.png Swartz Death.png Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Leader Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Tokusatsu Category:Evil Creator Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Monster Master Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strategic Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Supervillains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Omniscient Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Aristocrats Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Envious Category:Hegemony Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Necessary Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Twin/Clone Category:Parody/Homage Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Thief Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Summoners Category:Paranormal Category:Alter-Ego Category:Psychics Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Misogynists Category:Murderer Category:Cataclysm Category:Delusional Category:Trickster Category:God Wannabe Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists